


Trust me (Kidge, Side-Allurance)

by Imajidragon, TNA1404



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone. - Freeform, F/M, Matt ships them, S9 Continuation?, VLD Fix-it AU, Voltron S8 rewrite, everyone ships Kidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imajidragon/pseuds/Imajidragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNA1404/pseuds/TNA1404
Summary: Allura and Lance, currently engaged, find themselves heavily shipping the two Ex-Paladins named Keith and Katie. What happens when these two try to get people together? Let's just say, It gets crazy.Btw, for those who want something interesting, major plot twistCollab with @Imajidragon !Characters belong to Dreamworks!(This is a kinda Fix-it AU that came from my idea of Lance teaching Allura about shipping...)





	1. Prolouge

No one's POV

A soft blue glow lit up the silent courtyard (IDK what to call it) shining in through the windows of the sleeping paladins and Coran. Sprinting to the Blue lion, the source of the light, Lance could only stare at blue as Hunk and the others caught up.

One by one, the other lions awoke, seeming to gaze down at the awe-struck figures standing below them. Lances Altean marks glowed a bright blue, and a huge flash of light blinded those looking on. As vision returned to the Original team Voltron, they saw.

“Allura?” Lance whispered, tears building up.

For there she was. Standing before them, Altean marks glowing even brighter than Lances, wearing a galaxy dress with blending cyan blues and light pinks, looking like a princess straight out of a fairytale, was Allura.

 (Sorry, having a bit of problems with the photo, if you want to see the dress, please search up; Allura dress edendaphne)

(Allura's Dress Art Cred: @EdenDaphne )

She seemed a little disoriented, about to fall, so Lance rushed forward to catch her. Looking down at the one he loved, Lance gave Allura a teary-eyed smirk, “seems like your falling for me again Princess.”

All of a sudden Lance was shoved aside by Coran, “PRINCESS, your ok!” he yelled joyously, embracing the now steadied girl. The sudden noise seemed to break the paladins out of a trance, they all rushed forward, getting together in a teary, yet happy, group hug.

Their family was together again.

\-----_____-----_____

Unknown P.O.V

A massive hole appeared in the space before my fleet, A ship resembling Lotors flew out and into another, quickly followed by, VOLTRON? “THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE” I yell at a subordinate, “VOLTRON IS GONE.”

My number two steps forward, “if I may, I believe this may be a portal to another dimension.” I ponder this, “keep it open” I order, “we have conquered this universe, now we shall conquer all in my name.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to quickly mention that my A/N's (Authors notes) are {} And Imaji's are ()

Third Person:

 

Allura glanced down at her free hand, fiddling with the ring on her left hand with her thumb. She was currently talking to Keith, Pidge and Lance, who was sitting next to her, their fingers intertwined. 

 

Lance was staring into Keith’s soul trying to figure him out meanwhile Pidge nervously looked around at the scenery before looking up at the statue of Allura before her and stared into its eyes. It seemed to be questioning her just as Lance and Allura were.

 

Questioning about what you may, well, Allura and Lance are trying to see if Pidge and Keith actually like each other. The answer they came to, quiznak yes.   
  


\--- Time Skip brought to you by Kidge in a cat costume ---  


Lance was sitting cross-legged on his and Alluras shared bed, Allura sitting on the ground in front of him. Lance was combing and braiding Alluras hair.

 

“Lonce,” Allura called in her British like accent,    
  


“Yes ‘Lura?” Lance answered, finishing the braid with a frilly blue hair tie.    
  


“I think it’s time to start Operation Forestfire.” Allura finished.   
  


“Now?” Lance questioned.   
  


“They’re obvious pining after each other Lance, I think we should do something about it.” Allura said back. Lance drew one of his hands to his chin, a thought appearing in his head and an evil smirk appearing on his face.   
  


“I may have something in mind.”


	3. Chapter 2

  **{Just a note for A/N’s {} Is Bubble Tea (@TNA1404) and () is Apple (@Imajidragon)}**

 

**Pidge P.O.V**

Oh. My. God. Allura and Lance **(our ship has sailed😁)** will not leave me alone. They are constantly shipping me and Keith, but I don't like him like that.   
  


At least, I don't think I do.

~~~~~~~~~

**Keith P.O.V**

I feel betrayed, my own mother is helping my ‘rival’.    


All of a sudden, I am snapped out of my reverie by a force (Lance) shoving me from behind. “Quiznak!” I yell as I stumble forward into, you guessed it, Pidge.  
  


“Language!” Shiro yelled at me from his place next to Curtis.  


“English.” I replied. **(I know it's an Altean word but Keith normally speaks English so…)  
  
**

There is a squeak as I crash into Pidges much smaller form and topple to the Juniberries that grow on fields in the hundreds. I can feel my face heat up but try to act like this doesn't bother me in the slightest.  


“Sorry” my voice is several octaves higher than normal. I clear my throat and try again, “sorry about that” I try again. Pidges face looks redder than the red lion, “it's ok, just move so I can get up and kill Lance.”  


I gladly oblige.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

**Lance P.O.V**

Ahh, the old ‘push them into each other' trick, works every time. I see blushes erupt on both of their faces. I turn to Allura and she high-fived me, “operation forestfire is a-go.”  


I turn around just in time to hear Keith practically squeak ‘sorry.’ That was it, I sunk to my knees I was laughing so hard, then I stop when Pidge says, “just move so I can get up and kill Lance.”  


Oh quiznak.  


Scrambling to my feet, I look around for help, but everyone has cowered in the face of Pidges wrath. Realising I’m on my own, I do the thing any sane person would do, I turn and run.

\---- Time skip brought to you by Keith drinking grumpily ----

**Shiro P.O.V (Yaay)**

Pidge has still not stopped chasing Lance, It’s been like 10 minutes. I look down at the wedding ring on my left hand, the one holding Curtises, after I was captured by the Galra, I never dared to hope I would ever truly be free of them, let alone married to an amazing man who loves me for me.  


Then, an alarm rings out, reverberating off the statue of Allura and increasing in volume. “What the quizaker is going on” Romelle pipes up, everyone turns to her, “its quiznak Bunbun” **(*cringes* BTW that nickname was TNA’s) {HAHA! Hey I was throwing stuff out there.} (You legit only gave me one option)** **{*turns into girl keith once again* “Whatever.”} (Again?) {Duh Apple. 😂}, (when have u ever said that Bubble Tea??? Like, What the Quiznak) {Sigh.} (*Sigh*)** I internally cringe at the nickname, “Maybe go back to ‘Melle Hunk” **{HA STILL MY THING.} (*Facepalm* can the readers please send help) {No, I need Matt.} (No, you need a physiatrist) {PSH NAH.} (Do you see what I have to work with) {Hmph.} (*Imitates* I’m Bubble Tea, I’m soooo emo) {*emo keith sigh*} (*space dad shiro sigh*) {Child.}** Lance suggests, Allura hits his shoulder, “What!?!? I speak the truth” Allura sighs.  


A young Olkari runs up, “forgive me for intruding but your presences are needed at the galactic coalition's meeting hall.” I turn to Curtis, he only nods and kisses my cheek, “go, I’ll see you later.” Nodding, I get up and run to catch up to the others on their way to the meeting hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pidge P.O.V**

Sitting at my chair near the head of the massive table that is housed in the meeting hall of the Galactic Coalition, I’m only partially listening to the updates of trade routes and planets the BOM has helped. **(remember they’re now a humanitarian relief organization) {you had to put that there} (Yes I did)** My thoughts are occupied by a certain black paladin, Keith. I know I said I would kill Lance, but what I really need to do is sit down and think, because if I’m honest, I didn’t mind that he fell on me.   


Also, now that I think about it, I feel differently about Keith than I do about the others. It's probably just close friendship sort of feeling, yeah that's it, ever since the great Voltron prank war we've been much closer.

_\--flashback--_

**< Forewarning - this bit was written at 3:00 am so don't kill us if it sucks>**

It's been six months since Allura came back, and everyone was bored, so I came up with an idea. I’m going to start a prank war, starting with the bedrooms.  


I head to Keiths room as its closest. But as I start setting up a simple but very effective prank, Keith himself walks in. I freeze, “tell you what” I say, quickly coming up with a bargain to spare my life, “you don't kill me, and we both prank the team.”

 **  
**Keith thinks for a second, then smirks, “sure, but we get Lance and Alluras room next.” “Deal.”  


We manage to get all the rooms except Shiro's, when they finally catch us. Me and Keith spent the next week hiding in air vents and small rooms waiting for the others to cool off.  


In that time we were often very close together. At one point, we were in such a small space, I had to sit on Keith with my head on his shoulder or chest. Needless to say, we became very close.

\--end flashback--

I snap to attention when Kolivan stands and says, “and now the reason you were all brought here on such short notice.” I straighten and shuffle forward a bit, trying to get closer as if to hear Kolivan better.  


“Something has been sighted on the edge of the cavigrum system, an enemy we were sure we would never see again.” Kolivan takes a deep breath, “the enemy we saw, was Zarkon.”

 


End file.
